


How not to wake up first thing in the morning (sleepyhead Tup)

by luinil80



Series: Life in the 501st [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo is nervous boy, Fives is a chaotic boy, Gen, Hardcase is very loud as always, Jesse big brother mood, Morning Routines, Other, Tup has so many hairs too, Tup is a sleepyhead, how the boys wakes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: -His hair was a real mess this morning. After he decided to grow them out, going against a couple of regulations, he usually slept with his hair tied up properly, but yesterday, after the last exhausting mission, he already felt the ghost of a headache creeping up and decided that, for once, he could let them loose.He hadn't really thought about the consequences.-
Relationships: CT-5385 Tup & 501st
Series: Life in the 501st [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	How not to wake up first thing in the morning (sleepyhead Tup)

**Author's Note:**

> so this started as a very silly thing on tumblr.
> 
> inspired by - clone's morning routine by @gospelofme (check her blog) - and @thatfunkyopossum very cute drawing of a sleepy Tup with his proper cup of morning caf (check her art blog too)
> 
> pretty much rushed but i absolutely loved writing this (this is very funny compared with my other pieces)

* * *

Tup was the youngest of the group along with Dogma and a few others. He was in the Torrent recently, but he already had quite a few friends.

He was seen as the little brother and therefore treated that way, so when the captain showed up to wake them up that morning, he grumbled a bit and pulled the blanket over his head.

He knew he had to wake up and get up as soon as possible because he didn't want to end up cleaning the floor with his own toothbrush for the next couple of weeks, but he still took his time.

He loved sleeping late, and when they were all on leave he was one of the few who never left the barracks or his own bed.

Eventually, he decided to get up, even if only to avoid the fuss that Fives and Jesse were already making, and he headed slowly towards the showers, passing briefly by a mirror.

- _Kriffin'_ hell, this is a disaster - He silently cursed.

His hair was a real mess this morning. After he decided to grow them out, going against a couple of regulations, he usually slept with his hair tied up properly, but yesterday, after the last exhausting mission, he already felt the ghost of a headache creeping up and decided that, for once, he could let them loose.

_He hadn't really thought about the consequences._

Luckily he didn't have to wash them today, so he had some more time for breakfast or at least some caf.

_Yes, a very strong one is what he needed this morning._

He washed himself pretty quickly and stepped out of the shared showers to finish getting ready.

Going to get his toothbrush and a new hair tie, he passed Echo who was visibly in a rush.

-...'morning - He greeted him, his voice still very much asleep.

As Echo hurried to get ready, he only nodded back to him in response.

Once in front of the sink and the very same mirror as before, he quickly inspected himself while brushing his teeth. He didn't even need to shave, luckily, just a quick wash at his face and he was ready to go. Once he was done, he didn't tie up his hair right away.

_Maybe after breakfast._

He wasn't sure whether the headache was still there or not so he tried to fix them as best as he could.

-..'Case will make fun of me as soon as he sees me, I'm sure - He said to himself smiling.

He took his time, only changing his blacks and quickly made his way to the mess hall, taking only his morning cup and returning to the barracks to put on his armor.

And that's what he did. On his way back to the barracks with his mug, he ran into several others, including Hardcase who was already up for a couple of hours, maybe hadn't slept at all.

\- Hey tup, who combed your hair? A grenade?- Hardcase joked when he passed him.

Tup just smiled and nodded, continuing on his way. He wasn't at all offended by the banter he could get and actually it made him feel like he was part of the family already.

Once he was back he sat in the common area and dozed off for at least another 5 minutes before being woken by a slight nudge to his head. It was Jesse.

\- Wake up, sleepyhead... time to go - His _ori'vod_ said with a smile.

Well, better get moving. He drank the whole cup in one go, quickly tying his hair up and started to get dressed.

Another ordinary day in the 501st.

.....

**Author's Note:**

> there might be an Hardcase one too in the works, i just don't know when...but i'm thinking about it.


End file.
